Deathstroke suits
The Deathstroke suits are a series of protective suits designed to be utilized by Slade Wilson as Deathstroke, as well as his partner Billy Wintergreen. In 2392, Grant Wilson designed his own suit as "Deathstroke" with some resemblance to his father's suit. In one erased future, John Diggle Jr. started wearing Grant's suit. In the current future, Trevor wears the Deathstroke mask. History Original suit During their time in the ASIS and on the island, Slade and Billy used customized military uniforms. They had the predominant color black, were composed by a bulletproof vest, along with the protective shoulders and forearms. The uniforms also had a holster for a pistol, a support for grenades, and two sheaths for swords on the back. Slade and Billy also possessed black and orange masks. The version kept on the island is a solid mask with a black/orange fabric balaclava, to conceal their identities whenever they were sent on missions by the ASIS unit. Upgraded suit After he got off the island of Lian Yu, Slade become a mercenary that A.R.G.U.S. would codename "Deathstroke", and he started using a new suit that he stole from ASIS which was a new prototype armor. It is predominantly black, however adds blue protective plates, composite fiberglass, which overlap feet, shins, forearms, chest and shoulders. The suit also has orange details in all joints. The various equipment pockets with wrapped legs and arms, the costume also has a support for grenades and ammunition, along with a sheath for the sword on its back. Slade's new suit also possesses a black and orange mask. This version is a metal helmet, which opens in two, with the back of a strip of bandana. This is divided into a half-black and half-orange, but the right side has no opening, serving with an eye patch. In 2392, Slade's other son Grant wears a new Deathstroke suit, that is a different variant of the upgraded suit that has both eyes visible. Future suit In an erased future John Diggle Jr. started wearing Grant's suit from 2392, after he became the leader of the Deathstroke gang. In the current future, Trevor wears the Deathstroke mask. Alternate versions In 2380, a variant of the upgraded Deathstroke helmet was used by the members of Slade Wilson's army such as Ripped. It featured two eye holes instead of one, like on their leader's mask. Ravager used another variation of the helmet, with her jaw left open. Similar masks were worn by the Deathstroke gang in 2392, when Grant lead his own attack on Star City. Capabilities Functions *'Personal armor:' The mask choice was likely done originally to let his allies know of the users identity in Battles and stealth. In the upgraded version used by Slade Wilson in his war with Oliver Queen, the mask is used to taunt him. *'Kevlar:' The suit is lined with kevlar to prevent gunshots wounds to the user. *'Protective plates:' The suit has external plating surrounding the kevlar sheeting to protect the user from extreme environments. It has helped prevent point-blank fire, steel arrows, grenades, high-level impacts and intense heat. *'Fiberglass:' The lensing in the eyelids help the user from debris or bullets in eye range. *'Equipment holsters:' The suit is lined with holsters to carry an immense array of firepower and offensive weaponry. It includes sheaths for a sword, grenade holsters lining the chest, knives in the boots and lower back, and a firearm in a hip holster. Known users *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Joe Wilson/Kane Wolfman *Billy Wintergreen (deceased) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke *Slade Wilson's army (most incarcerated) *John Diggle, Jr./Deathstroke (erased future) *Trevor/Deathstroke (possible future) Gallery Billy Wintergreen wearing his balaclava.png|Original A.S.I.S. suit Deathstroke suit prototype.png|A.S.I.S. prototype suit of the Deathstroke suit Deathstroke taking the prisoners.png|Upgraded Deathstroke suit in 2380 Deathstroke.png|Deathstroke suit Grant Wilson as Deathstroke (Earth-1).png|Upgraded Deathstroke suit in 2392 Slade Wilson's army.png|Deathstroke masks Joe Wilson (Deathstroke suit).png|Deathstroke suit in an alternate reality Category:Suits